


Interrupted Routines

by afteriwake



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: NY
Genre: Coffee, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Flashbacks, Forgive Me, Forgiveness, POV Mia Dickerson, Past Relationship(s), Remembering The Little Things, Songfic, Years Later, running late, still in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Mia and Hawkes meet for coffee and share some honesty about how they feel about their past relationship...but not everything.





	Interrupted Routines

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blindsided Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398595) by [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake). 



> An answer to prompt #2 (" _Forgive_ ") from some theme set #4 (titled Romance). Bits in italics (except for the song lyrics at the beginning) are flashbacks.

_Nothing unusual, nothing's changed_  
_Just a little older that's all_  
_You know when you've found it,_  
_There's something I've learned_  
' _Cause you feel it when they take it away_  
Damien Rice, "Amie"

She sat and waited. He'd said fifteen minutes and now it was a half-hour. He'd never been like this before...

Before she tore out his heart and stomped all over it, she thought bitterly to herself. She chose a job over love and look where it go her: back in New York and alone. Sheldon might be talking to her but...it wasn't the same. It wouldn't ever be the same again.

_"I'm surprised, honestly." He looked happier than she'd seen him in a long time. "I'll make sure I'm there. On time. You have my word."_

_"I don't need your word because you're always everywhere on time."_

_"It's good to be punctual. Especially when I'm going to see John Legend with my girlfriend." He set the tickets down and came up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Mia...thank you."_

_"For remembering your birthday? Sheldon--"_

_He cut her off with a kiss and she melted in his arms, just like she always did._

"I'm sorry I'm late. Danny got our suspect in, and--"

She snapped her head towards him. "I was lost in my thoughts. What did you say?"

"I was late because an interrogation ran longer than we'd expected." He sat down at the table in front of her. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. I know what it's like to work in a lab," she said with a wry grin.

She saw him tense for a moment and then relax. "Yes, I know."

"I haven't gotten any coffee yet. You want to go up with me, or should I just order your usual?"

"You remember my usual?" he asked, surprised.

"Cafe Mexicana, extra cinnamon, whipped cream. If you're in the mood for something decadent you have them add caramel syrup when they're making it."

The shocked look eased into a smile, a genuine smile. "How about I go up with you and pay for this?"

"You don't have to..."

"Mia, I insist."

She shook her head. "No, Sheldon. Let me...okay?"

He froze for a second and then nodded. "Okay."

_"Your entire life is a set routine, Mia."_

_"Sheldon...so's yours."_

_He laughed. "I guess it is." He walked over to her, put his chin on her shoulder and looked at what she was cooking. "Ever feel like doing something spontaneous?"_

_"Like what?"_

_"Like ordering take-out and having a makeshift picnic on the roof...or something."_

_"I wish you'd told me that before I'd started cooking." His face fell and she laughed. "I can put it in the fridge."_

_"And I'll call for take-out. Your usual?"_

_"Of course."_

She came back with the coffees, shaking herself out of her thoughts. She had to apologize, to tell him she was sorry and that she was wrong. If she couldn't do that there was no point in taking the job; it would hurt too much to be around him.

"You really didn’t have to, Mia."

"Yes, I did." She sat down, took a deep breath and looked at him. She opened her mouth to speak but she lost exactly what she was going to say before it escaped her lips. She looked at him for a minute and closed her mouth as the realization hit her with full force.

She still loved him. She was still _in_ love with him. And she hadn't stopped.

"Mia? Are you all right?"

"I'm sorry," she blurted out. "I shouldn't have left, and I certainly shouldn't have left how I did. I never wanted to hurt you, Sheldon, I--"

"I forgave you months ago," he said quietly. "I just never told you."

She shut her mouth and looked at him. He'd been trying to get over her, and now here she was, making things hard. That was it...no matter how much she wanted to, she wasn't taking the job. It was going to hurt him too much and she didn't want to do that to him again.

"So I'm telling you now. It's...okay," he said, looking directly at her. "It's over and done with. Let's just move on from there. We're going to be working together, so once we work out our problems let's leave them be."

She nodded mutely. He wanted her to take the job...he was talking as though she already had it. Had Detective Taylor listened to his recommendation? Did he know something she didn't? Finally, she found her voice. "You're right."

He nodded. "Maybe we can repair our friendship, too."

She smiled at him. She was still in love with him and she wanted more than a friendship, but that was far off and at the moment there wasn't anything more she wanted from him than friendship. "Yeah, maybe we can."

_"You know, when we break from tradition, things still turn out good," she said, letting him hold her close. "If I'm keeping you up, let me know and I'll be quiet."_

_She could feel his lips turn up in a grin on the back of her neck. "You aren't keeping me up, I promise."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I'm sure. I like moments like this, and I'll stay awake for them."_

_"This is a routine that I hope we never change."_

_He lifted himself up a little and kissed her shoulder lightly. "I feel the same way."_


End file.
